Dirty Laundry
by JoFoxx
Summary: When a new girl arrives on campus and enters the lives of our favorite Greek characters, will she bring chaos or a sense of peace? And what is the secret that she holds that could cause the Kappa Tau to collapse?
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Laundry**

**Summary: **When a new girl enters the life of our favorite Greek characters, will she create chaos or bring peace to Greek Row? More importantly, what's the secret that she holds that could cause the Kappa Tau house to collapse?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Greek, nor do I own any characters except those that I create….though I really wish I did own Cappie.

**Chapter One**

Rusty Cartwright picked up his sack of dirty laundry that was tucked into the corner of his dorm room that he shared with Dale. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to do laundry, Dale? I mean, no one's there at this time and we haven't had clean clothes for a while."

His roommate just chuckled. "Oh, Rusty. **You **haven't had clean clothes for two weeks whereas I have learned to schedule washing them frequently." His watch beeped and a bright smile grew on his face. "Oh, Tina should be coming over soon. We're going to find a way to rebuild SAG."

At the mention of Tina's name, Rusty paled. "Uh, I hope you two have a good time with that, Dale. If anyone is looking for me, I'll be at the Laundromat."

"Have a good time, Rusty!" Dale said with a smile as he waved at him.

The young Cartwright just smiled and closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. He hugged his sack of clothes to his chest and made his way towards the Laundromat. True, he could've done his laundry at the Kappa Tau house, but who knows when that's actually been used. He passed by a few of his classmates in his polymer science class and crossed the street to enter the Laundromat.

Looking around, he noticed a pair of old ladies watching the old tv set up in a corner while knitting. In another corner, he noticed a girl reading a book while sitting on top of a dryer. He set his bag down, opened up a washer, and began to separate his clothes into the three washing machines that were available. Once he added the soap, he popped in the quarters, and started them all up.

He sat down at a table near the washing machines and began to start on a packet that was passed out in his polymer science class. He had learned not to put the work off since the professor had been a real pain. After ten pages had been completed in his fifty page packet, the washing machines stopped. Rusty got up and started to throw his red, whites, and darks into a dryer. He slipped his hand back into his jean pocket to dig up the quarters he had saved for such an occasion.

"Uh, if you don't want to walk around campus with a red shirt, you might want to hold on before you start those." A voice chuckled.

Rusty turned to see the girl who had been sitting in the corner standing a few feet away from him. "Excuse me?"

She just smirked and walked to the dryer that had his whites. She slipped her hand inside and pulled a red thong out. "I'd like to introduce you to the culprit of your would-be embarrassing future."

He turned bright red and chuckled nervously. "Wow. Um, thank you. That would've been really embarrassing."

"It's no problem. Plus, I would've felt horrible if I just left it in there. I always have a problem checking the machines after I get through with them." She pushed her black hair over her shoulder and tossed the undergarment into a nearby basket that was nearby. "I'm Angela Thompson." She smiled and held out her hand.

He gave her a goofy smile and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Rus-"

"Rusty Cartwright. I know. We have Literature together."

"We do?" he asked with a confused smile.

Angela nodded. "Yeah. Although I sit in the far back corner, so it's always hard to tell I'm there. I make it a point to get professors to think I'm one of those lazy students who try to fall asleep in the back of the class when I'm actually listening. I get a kick out of it when they see my grades on papers and crap like that."

Rusty laughed and leaned against the dryer. "Wow. I wish I had that kind of ability. I don't know how you do it. I mean, Granger's a bore."

She chuckled. "No doubt. You just got to find a way to make him seem interesting." Her brown eyes glittered with amusement and her watch beeped. "Tsk, I have to go." She smiled at Rusty. "See you around, Rusty Cartwright. Maybe you'll look up from that huge binder of yours and see me in the back one day."

He grinned and his shoulder pressed on the start button of the dryer, startling him and causing him to stumble backwards. He gave her a nervous chuckle and waved at her. "Yeah, totally."

Angela smirked, got her basket of laundry and headed out of the Laundromat with a final wave to Rusty.

He watched her walk down the street and out of view and let out a sigh. "Good job, Rusty." He grumbled and went back to work on his packet. Once his laundry was finished, he folded it and put it back in the sack and headed towards the dorm.

On his way there, Beaver ran into him. "There you are, Spitter! Cappie's been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon."

"I was at the Laundromat." Rusty explained.

"Well, hurry up to the Kappa Tau House. We have to plan for our party."

"What party?"

Beaver just sighed and looked down at the freshman. "Spitter, don't ask question." He grabbed his arm and started to head back to the Kappa Tau House with Rusty trying his best to keep up with him.

The two of them arrived at the house and joined everyone in the living room.

"About time, Spitter!" Cappie said as he watched his best friend and little brother walk in. "Now that we're all here, we can get started and plan our most outrageous end-of-the-year party. Most of us know that this is the biggest bash that attracts most of the ladies on Greek Row and totally beats the Omega Chis any day."

"Will we have at least enough beer to last the whole party, Cap?" Wade asked as he lounged on the leather sofa.

Scattered sounds of agreement floated around the living room.

"Do not fear, gentlemen. There will be enough alcoholic ambrosia flowing the minute our fiesta begins. It shall be a night that none of us shall forget." Cappie announced with confidence and was rewarded with the shouts of excitement from his brothers.

Rusty tried to participate in the celebrating but ended up dropping his bag of clean clothes onto the floor.

Cappie sighed and looked at his little brother. "Spitter, seriously."

"Sorry, Cappie." He mumbled and began to pick up the clothes when a striking piece of red fabric had been left on the wooden floors.

The president of Kappa Tau walked over to it and picked it up. He looked down at it, his eyes widened, and held it up for Rusty. "Something you want to explain for us, Spitter?"

Rusty's eyes widened in shock and horror as he looked at the red thong. "Oh no."

_**So, that's the end of Chapter One. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to getting reviews! Please let me know what you think. **_

**Jo Foxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Greek except for the characters I created...I do wish I could own Cappie just like any other female, though

**Notes: _Thank you very much for the reviews! I appreciated them so much and am thrilled that you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much._**

**Chapter Two**

Rusty looked around his Literature class to see if Angela had arrived yet. He headed back out into the hall and ran into her as she walked in. "Angela!" He said with relief and shock at the same time. He picked up his book that fell from his hand.

"Rusty. Wow, you sure do know how to respond to challenges quickly, don't you?" she replied and headed to her desk in the back corner.

He followed her back there. "Angela, when we were at the Laundromat yesterday, I think you forgot something."

She placed her huge black tote bag against the chair and looked at him. "What's that?"

He discreetly pulled the red thong from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Believe me, it happened to commit its crime of humiliating me." He said with a smirk and tried to hand it to her.

Angela chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, hot shot, but that's not mine."

Rusty looked confused and glanced down at it. "Of course it is. You pulled them out of the dryer and tossed it into my basket."

She shook her head and pulled her jeans down a little to show the strap of her thong. "I think you have another girl's panties on your hands there, stud."

He dropped the thong as if it were a disease. "Oh my god, please don't let it be Tina's." he whimpered.

"Who?"

Rusty gave her an awkward look. "She was my 'fun' buddy for a while."

"Fun buddy?" Angela gave him a confused look, then her eyes widened in recognition. "Ah, I see."

"She also gave me crabs." He muttered. He noticed her start to move back. "It's okay. The doctors got rid of them. Let's just say that I won't be anyone's 'fun' buddy for a long, long time."

She laughed and sat down at her desk. "Well, Rusty, you can always say she gave you something to remember her by." She leaned back into the seat and glanced down at the panties on the floor. "Well, the least you could do is just throw the thing away. Just make sure no one sees you. I'm sure that's the last thing you need right now."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He watched her pull her raven colored hair into a ponytail. "So, did you happen to start on our research paper about mythology?"

She shook her head with a confident smile. "Nope. Probably won't start it for a few days anyway."

Just when Rusty was about to respond, Dr. Granger walked in and motioned for the boy to take his seat. So, the rest of class went by with Granger lecturing on some sort of nonsense dealing with how a particular concept doesn't coincide with a certain theme or some mumbo jumbo. The class dragged on for the next hour and fifteen minutes and the ringing of the clock tower bells saved each student.

Rusty tried to shove his pile of notebooks into his bag and catch up with Angela, but the minute he was able to leave the class, she had vanished. He let out a sigh and started to head towards his dorm to get something to eat.

Once class was over for the day, Rusty headed to the Kappa Tau House to help organize for the party. He noticed Ben Bennett and rushed over to join the rest of the pledges. "Hey, guys. What are we doing?"

"Cappie assigned us for spreading the word to the ladies about the party. He wants it to be filled with hot drunk chicks." Ben snickered.

"Why doesn't he get Rebecca to do it? She's in ZBZ and can probably recruit a whole bunch of girls from there." Rusty replied with a confused look on his face, which never really seemed to disappear for a long period of time.

The pledges sighed in exasperation.

Ben looked at Rusty. "Spitter, Cappie is relying on us to get the word spread out there. Not Rebecca. Besides, he'll probably be too busy with her to even notice how the party is going. So, just find random hot chicks on campus, preferably the Tri Phis, and let them know about the party. We owe it to Cappie, guys. He's the one that helped us get this far."

The pledges nodded in agreement.

"That's it? Just spreading the word? Usually, Cappie wants us to clean the bathrooms or scrub the floors at least." Rusty protested.

"Ah! Good suggestion, Spitter!" Cappie grinned as he walked into the living room. "Another task for you to finish, pledges. Now, get to it!" Then, he headed to the back of the house to help Wade.

Rusty winced when he heard his pledge brothers groan. "I'll get the mop."

After scrubbing the floors of the Kappa Tau House for four hours straight, Rusty headed back to the Laundromat to put his dirty shirts in the washer. He was too tired to argue over the fact that it wasn't a big load and could wait, but he happened to like his grey shirt.

"Wow, we really got to stop meeting this way."

He turned his tired eyes to see Angela leaning against a dryer, wearing a green tank top and black sweat pants. "Hey. I was looking for you after class, but you sort of ran out of there." He teased.

"Sorry about that. I have a job after class so I really can't afford to stop and talk." She explained and noticed how exhausted he seemed. "So, Rusty Cartwright, what's got you so beat? Looks like you spent the entire evening scrubbing floors."

"I did. Kappa Tau is throwing the end-"

"The end-of-the-year party." She finished for him as she sat on top of the washing machine. "I'm actually a ZBZ."

He frowned at her. "You can't be. I haven't seen you at the ZBZ House."

Angela just smirked. "I'm a transfer ZBZ. I transferred here to CRU for the Spring semester and was going to introduce myself at the ZBZ house until I got wind of what happened last semester and heard that Lizzy was there. I've met Lizzy before and I did not want to have a reunion." She pulled out a load of laundry as the dryer let out a buzzing noise.

Rusty looked away when he heard the past being mentioned. It was true. He wasn't really over Jen K. and all the things she had done to him, his brothers, his sister, and so on. He might've had flings during the semester, especially with Tina, but Jen K. would always remain his first. He cleared his throat and watched her fold her clothes. "So, what's your major? I mean, you never really told me."

She chuckled and glanced over at him. She folded her shirt and placed it on top of another one in a neat pile. "I'm an Education major. My specialty will be elementary education with a minor in reading."

He let out a small laugh. "You want to teach?"

"About as much as you want to do whatever it is with polymer science." Angela finished folding her clothes and put them into a tote bag. "We should try to meet sometime out of this place, Rusty. I don't think I could handle anymore dirty laundry." She teased.

The young Cartwright just grinned at her despite the fact he was exhausted. "Maybe we could have coffee sometime before class or whenever you don't have work."

Her brown eyes gleamed in amusement as she nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan to me. See you around, Rusty." She winked at him over her shoulder and walked out of the Laundromat.

He gave her an awkward wave and lowered his hand down.

"Dude, why don't you ask her to go with you to Kappa Tau party?" Calvin asked as they walked together to class the next day.

Rusty shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I really don't know her and maybe she's not really into the whole party thing. I mean, she goes to work and school. She might not have time is what I mean."

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Rusty, if she's a ZBZ, she's probably into the whole party idea. Considering everything that's happened this semester, there hasn't exactly been a good time to throw a party since Dean Bowman's been on the Greeks since the beginning."

He just remained silent as they continued walking.

His friend sighed and placed a hand on Rusty's shoulder. "Look, man. If you like the girl, just have coffee with her and invite her to the party. What's the worse that could happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any GREEK characters except those that I create...and I will constantly wish that I owned Cappie**

**_I love the comments you all keep sending me! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I guess I do happen to be obsessed with GREEK that much if I can nail Cappie's voice down. lol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._**

**Chapter Three**

Angela looked at Rusty across the table as they sat out in the warm sun. "You'll have to repeat that once more for me, Rusty. I don't think I caught any of it."

He just turned red once more and tried to avoid looking at her. "I was wondering exactly what you had to do in order to become a ZBZ." Mentally, he wanted to kick himself. He was trying to gain the courage to ask her to attend the party that was starting tonight. He had tried to ask her so many times, but ended up asking some random question.

She let out a snicker and leaned back into the chair. "I doubt you want to know how to get into ZBZ. Of course, there was the whole pledge thing and some hazing, but my chapter was somewhat of a bore. Granted, they were also part of a university that's very modest and religious, so we didn't exactly get the chance to party as much as you all do."

Rusty was just about to respond, but was cut off with a sharp wolf whistle.

The pair looked up to see the Kappa Tau pledges walking towards them and he literally turned pale in the bright sunlight.

"Friends of yours?" Angela smirked.

"Good job, Spitter! I really didn't think you were going to be able to pull off passing the word about the Kappa Tau party tonight." Ben Bennett chuckled as he patted Rusty's shoulder a little harder than the boy liked. He held out his hand towards the girl. "I'm Ben Bennett."

She shook it and gave him a polite nod. "Angela Thompson."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, listen, Spitter, we need you to help us pick out the last minute decorations for the party." He said with a slight nudge.

"But, we already pick-"

The other pledges helped him out of his chair and began to push him in the other direction.

Ben gave the girl a smile and followed behind his brothers.

"Boys." She scoffed and drank her tea.

The Kappa Tau pledges quickly rushed Rusty back into the House where the other KT members were sitting in the living room. Cappie watched them stumble in and Rusty quickly faceplanted on the floor.

"No! Bad Spitter! What did I tell you about making face prints on the floor?" he scolded his younger brother. "You cannot do until after the party or unless you are too drunk to move even your pinky."

Wade turned to look over the couch. "So, is Beaver in trouble?"

"We managed to clean up around him. I don't think anyone will notice. If they do, we can just draw the chalk outline of Eager Beaver and call it a theme party."

Ben Bennett had a huge grin on his face. "Like cops and robbers?"

All the guys started to laugh and had huge grins on their faces.

"All right, enough of your sick, but pleasant ideas for our party. Where was Spitter hiding this time? With Crabs, his fun buddy?"

Rusty picked himself up from the ground and brushed off his shirt and pants. "I was having coffee with a girl from my literature class. The one I met at the Laundromat."

All the other guys except the pledges groaned.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Cappie let out a sigh. "Spitter, you don't pick girls up while washing your tighty whities. It shows them how vulnerable you are and that you actually do wash your clothes. What kind of reputation are you making for yourself, Rusty?"

"I don't think so, Cappie. We saw the chick he was hanging out with. She looked really hot." Ben disagreed.

Their president narrowed his eyes. "Tri Phi?"

Beaver sat up at the mention of the word.

The pledge shrugged.

"She's a ZBZ." Rusty muttered while trying to avoid looking into all the eyes that just suddenly magnetized to him. "She transferred from her old school to attend CRU, but because of the whole thing that happened, she didn't let the House know and the House probably didn't know because of all the stuff they had to go through."

Cappie nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Have you invited her to our fiesta?"

"Not yet. I was trying to before these guys picked me up and dragged me away." He whined and scowled at his pledge brothers.

"More like beating around the bush."

Cappie sighed. "Spitter, if you want, I will go with you and hold your hand while you ask this chick to go to our party with you. Tell you what, I'll even make you big cue cards so you'll know what to say without screwing it up."

Wade snorted. "I don't think that's possible, Cap."

Everyone in the room laughed except for Rusty.

"I'll ask the next time I see her."

"What if that happens to be after tonight? Spitter, as your older brother and President, I demand that you bring this girl to our party. How else are we going to approve of her if we don't even know she exists?"

Ben Bennett frowned. "What about the fact that we saw her?"

"Did you, Ben? Did you see her?"

Rusty just rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned about the fact that he had to ask Angela to the party and fast before she made up her mind and considered him a psychopath. He left the KT House and headed towards back to his dorm room to change. He noticed Dale had gone out to meet with other SAG members and sat on his bed.

A knock interrupted him from his thoughts and went to open it.

He saw Angela standing there wearing a black off the shoulder blouse and black skinny jeans with red pep toe heels to match her red earrings. Her black hair had been straightened and she dusted some glitter powder on her tan skin. She smirked and looked at him. "Well? Aren't you ready yet?"

Rusty just stood there and gaped at her leaning the doorway. He shook his head a little. "What?"

"The KT party. It's tonight."

"Yeah, but I-"

She smirked and placed a finger against his lips. "Look, Rusty. I know you've been trying to gain the courage to ask me to the party so you'll have someone and not feel like the awkward pledge who doesn't seem to have any luck with the opposite sex. So, I offer you this. We go as friends. Despite how awesome and sweet you are, you're just not my type."

He was somewhat disappointed, but smiled. "It's okay. You seem to be smoother than I am, anyway, so I'd really like to just go as friends."

Angela smiled. "Good. Now, hurry up. I'll wait for you out here." She closed the door and left him to get dressed.

Rusty quickly got changed into a dark blue plaid shirt with a black shirt under it along with khaki cargo pants. He opened the door to see her leaning against the wall. "Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Been ready, hot stuff. Let's go blow your friends away." She teased and fixed his collar.

Cappie and the other KTs had started the party the minute it was dark. Girls from different sororities quickly filled the house and each KT member was either making out, making moves, or passed out with some girl.

Rebecca smirked as she looked around the frat house and turned to Cappie. "Looks like you managed to actually pull off a good party."

He clutched his heart as if he were in pain. "Such words! Now, be a good girl and try to at least act civil to Rusty. He's bringing over a girl he met."

"Rusty? Cappie, you've got to be joking." She scoffed and brushed some imaginary dirt off her shoulder.

Angela and Rusty entered the KT house and tried their best to avoid getting crushed by the huge crowd. They made their way out into the living room where many couples were flirting or making out.

"Anything like your old school?" Rusty shouted over the roar of music.

She laughed and opened her mouth to respond.

"ANGELA!" someone yelled.

The pair turned to look at who shouted out her name so urgently.

The girl smirked and glanced at Rusty. "You could say that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Greek Characters except those which I create**

_**Thanks again for the great reviews! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I'd hoped. Work and summer school tend to wear me out! Who can't wait for Monday's GREEK?! I can't! And as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter Four**

Beaver quickly made his way through the crowd despite how drunk he felt. When he saw Rusty walk in followed by Angela, his mind quickly sobered up. He stopped in front of them and stared down at the girl who barely reached 5' 5''. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted.

She shook her head and frowned. "I can't hear you!"

He tried to repeat himself, but took her arm and started to drag her to the living room where the music wasn't as loud. He barely noticed Rusty following right behind them. "What are you doing here?"

Angela smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Here as in CRU or your frat house?"

"Both." He growled.

Rusty was shocked. He had never seen Beaver angry before. Drunk, yes. Passed out, all the time. Angry, never. He always knew Beaver to be carefree just as long as he was getting some kind of alcoholic drink, too. "Wait a minute. You two know each other?"

She looked at him over her shoulder then back to Beaver. "Should I tell him or do you want to?"

The junior sighed and sat on the edge of the leather couch. "Angela and I used to be together. We were doing a long distance thing, but it-"

"We were just too far from each other and different had time to visit despite how badly we wanted to. So, we ended it and began to see other people." She explained to Rusty. "Although, I did hear about you and a certain Tri Phi who ended up destroying your car."

Beaver just gave her a sheepish grin. "Oops?"

She just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the big oaf in front of her. "I did miss you." She confessed.

Rusty quickly turned from the couple at that moment, feeling as if he were intruding on something intimate. Although, he always had a knack for walking in on people. He made his way through the house and went outside to the back yard. He weaved in and out of the squirming crowd and found Cappie.

"Spitter! Glad you could join us! Looks like our fiesta was a huge success!" Cappie said as patted Rusty hard on the back. "Now, where is this mysterious young female friend of yours?"

"Uh, Cappie, you really shouldn't leave the party to go meet her. She just ran into someone from her class and they're talking about" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "girl stuff."

"What, like boys? Please, Spitter, I cannot waste time playing this little games with you when there is perfectly good beer waiting to be consumed by yours truly." Cappie took a sip of his drink that was in the blue plastic cup. "Now, let me meet her, give a quick analysis, and then you can leave me alone for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, but, Cap-"

"Good! Wade! Spitter brought his mysterious girlfriend to the party!" he told his fellow KT as he passed by.

Wade turned to Rusty and gave him a high five. "Good job, man! Let me go find Beaver, we'll get a camera, and place it in our scrapbook." He snorted and headed into the house.

Rebecca heard the whole conversation and was practically glued to Cappie's side. "You really think that Rusty brought his little girlfriend to this?"

"She's just a friend." Rusty said with an exasperated tone.

The two juniors just shrugged and started heading into the house with Rusty and Rebecca right behind them. They stopped in the living room and looked around.

"Okay, Spitter, where is she?" Cappie asked as he looked at all the drunken students in the KT living room.

Rusty frowned and looked all over the room. "She was right here."

Wade shrugged. "Maybe she and her "friend" went upstairs?"

"Good thinking, Wade. C'mon, Spitter, the sooner we can get over this, the sooner I can get more drunk than I am now." Cappie smirked and all four of them headed upstairs. They started to open doors, walking in on random people making out. They finally made it to Beaver's room and opened the door.

Beaver's eyes widened and quickly covered his lower half with a pillow.

"Oh my god, Cappie!" Rebecca cried out in disgust. "That's it, I'm going back downstairs. The last thing I want to see is that." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and made her way downstairs and stuck her nose high in the air.

Wade, Cappie, and Rusty stared at the buff KT and gave him a confused look.

"Um, Beav, there are some girls downstairs that can give you company, you know." Cappie told his best friend.

He nodded. "Oh, right. I thought she was in here, but I guess she ran off." He said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Wade and Cappie just exchanged confused glances while Rusty tried to ask Beaver where Angela had run off to.

"Well, we'll just let you get back to your private time there, Beaver. Though, you really should come downstairs and get drunk with us and make lots of lady friends." Cappie said and closed the door. Then, he turned to Rusty. "Well, Spitter, it appears you have disappointed me. I ask you to bring this girl so I can meet her and you just lie. You know what that means, don't you?"

"The wig?"

"Yes, Spitter, the wig. Now, if you excuse Wade and I, we have to go get drunk." Cappie and Wade quickly made their way downstairs to find the beer that was starting to disappear.

Rusty glanced back at Beaver's door, but headed downstairs to find his pledge buddies. He'd just have to talk to Angela later.

Beaver let out a sigh of relief and glanced at the door. "You got so lucky."

Angela smirked as she leaned next to it. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time, that's all." She walked back to the bed and sat down next to him. "So, do you think we should give it another shot?"

He looked at her as he propped himself on his elbows. "It's been two years, Angela. Are you sure you want to?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No. Are you?"

"No. Therefore, I think we should give it one more run." She said as she cuddled his bare chest.

He sighed and laid back down on the bed. "Okay, okay. However, if someone finds us, you are so going to explain that this was your idea."

"Our idea." She corrected, but sat back up. "If you're so worry about getting caught, you can come to my apartment. It's not as lavish as your bedroom, but it works."

He smirked, pulled her down, and started to tickle her.

"No! Stop!" she started to laugh uncontrollably, the sounds of her laugh floating out of the open window to the backyard.

Cappie sharply turned around and his eyes widened. He quickly pushed everyone out of his way and headed back up stairs and reopened all the doors. He rushed to Beaver's room and opened the door.

Beaver covered himself with a blanket and frowned at his best friend. "Cap, seriously! Don't you ever knock?!"

The president ignored his friend and looked around the room. "Sorry, Eager Beaver, I could've sworn I heard female laughing in here. Your window's open and I heard it in the backyard." He explained.

"Cappie, you heard laughter over the blaring music downstairs?" Beaver asked with confusion.

He shook his head and just looked around the room again with a scowl. When he turned back to look at Beaver. "Beav, honestly. Get back in your clothes, head to the backyard, and get wasted with me and Wade! I mean, I know "personal time" is quite important to you, but this is our moment! Our fiesta!"

The huge KT just nodded. "I hear you, Cap, but I can't get dressed if you're still here."

Cappie's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "I'm either entirely wasted or having a nightmare. The Beaver having modesty?!" He stood up straight and started to chuckle. "Okay, Beav. Did the pledges put you up to this? Is this one of those "Fool Cappie" moments?"

The door shut which caused both males to jump. Cappie turned around to see the girl standing behind the door and his eyes widened. "You."

She just smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "Me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any characters besides those that I create

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

Cappie looked at Beaver with a crazed look. "What is she doing here?" He quickly turned to Angela with the same crazed look. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded with desperation creeping into his usually calm voice.

"Being a little redundant, aren't we, Cappie?" she teased as she walked towards him. Her demeanor had taken quite a change. She went from being cool and collected to just working on raw nerves. She usually tried to calm her temper, but upon seeing him and the way he was acting, well, manners just flew out the window. "What's so bad about me being here? I'm not doing anything wrong, after all. Tell you what. You just think of me as a random chick here at your frat party and we'll just go on as if nothing ever happened."

Cappie watched the sophomore girl flop down onto the bed next to an anxious Beaver. Suddenly, the little light bulb in his head quickly flipped on. His face contorted into disgust and disbelief. "You and Beaver?!"

His best friend began to stammer and unconsciously pulled the blankets higher over his waist. "Cappie, please! You have to understand! I didn't want you to find out this way!"

The KT President scoffed. "When were you going to tell me, Beav? When?! Were you going to wait until I walked in on both of you?"

Angela smirked as she looked down at her nails. "You were close."

He pointed a finger at her. "You, zip it."

She sighed and dragged herself off the bed to stand up. She moved in between the two friends and glanced at them. "Now, now. Let's all act like the adults you boys keep pretending to be."

Beaver looked extremely upset and tried to explain to Cappie one more time. "I didn't know she was here, Cap. Spitter brought her."

Cappie's eyes widened. "Spitter!" They quickly narrowed as they focused on Angela. "Did you bewitch him with your charms, too?" he demanded.

"Now you're just being dramatic. Rusty had nothing to do with this." she growled at him. She pulled on his arm and pushed him to sit down next to Beaver. "Listen up, boys, because I'm only going to explain this once. I transferred to CRU because it's closer to home than my other school was. I met Rusty at a Laundromat a while ago and we became good friends, he invites me to the KT party, I run into my favorite ex in the whole world, and then you, Cappie, ruin my fun." Her brown eyes narrowed in irritation. "Just like you used to do."

Cappie was silent for a moment and let the information sink in. He slowly looked up at her and spoke. "So, that red thong-"

"Not mine."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"It belonged to Crab Girl."

Beaver quickly scooted away from Cappie and looked back at Angela. "So, what now?"

She smirked. "Now, I'm going to my apartment for a long rest and because I'm quite tired of the company." She kissed the KT's cheek and winked at him. "I'll see you later." She headed out the door and glanced over her shoulder. "Good night, Cappie."

Beaver sighed. "Dude, she is so hot when she's pissed off."

The KT President responded with a huge pillow smack in Beaver's face. He was not pleased at all. Of all the nights to have the biggest drama, it had to be the night of his biggest party. Life was so not fair.

The next morning, Rusty was walking around campus and waved to Angela who was sitting outside a café. "Hey, I was looking for you last night." he told her with his signature goofy grin.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I was with Beaver, but had ducked behind the door when you rushed in with that group of people."

"Oh. Why?"

"Here you go, Angel Cakes! A sweetened ice tea for you and a caramel whip cream-" Beaver looked up and cleared his throat. "Spitter! A hot cup of coffee for me." He cleared his throat and sat down next to Angela.

Rusty gave the older KT a weird look. "Beav, it's really strange seeing you. In daylight. Sober."

"Oh, Spitter, I'm not that bad." he chuckled nervously and took a sip of his coffee.

Angela smiled and took a sip of her ice tea. "Save it, honey. Sit down, Rusty, and just ignore him. He's all twitchy because Cappie found us together last night."

"He caught you two in the act?" Rusty asked loudly.

Beaver frowned. "Spitter, I don't think anyone but my grandparents say that phrase anymore." He leaned forward. "Repeat after me. 'He caught you having sex?' Go on. Don't be scared."

"But-"

"Say it."

Rusty sighed and lowered his voice. "He caught you having sex?"

"No."

Angela rolled her eyes and hit Beaver on his arm. "You're a jerk at times, I hope you know that." She turned her attention back on Rusty and shook her head. "I've known Cappie longer than I've known Beaver. In fact, he was the one who introduced me to Beav."

"So, you and Cap were-"

She made a face and shook her head. "No."

Rusty just frowned and looked at the pair who kept beating around the bush. "Well, I don't understand. What's the big problem?"

"She's my cousin."


End file.
